Love Story
by Iwashima Fue
Summary: Manusia juga mempunyai hal-hal seperti diantaranya; ilmu, uang dan.. lalu setelahnya apa? Apa yang Bertholdt inginkan setelah ketiga itu? Kesalahan terjadi di cerita saya karena kurangnya pengatahuan (a.k.a sok tau). RnR? AU. Update!
1. Study

**Love Story**

**Disclaimer: Isayama Hajime-**_**sensei**_** & Production I.G**

**Story Belong to: Iwashima Fue**

**Art By: Pixiv di 1409622**

* * *

Sebenarnya sudah sedari zaman SMA, pria jangkung itu menyukai gadis berambut pirang, bernama Annie. Memang bukan wanita yang baik, bukan juga karena prestasi yang ia raih.. yah, tapi bisa dibilang salah satunya. Dan bukan karena caranya menjatuhkan seseorang. Entah kenapa lelaki itu, Bertholdt menyukainya tanpa sebab. Begitu ia masuk ke SMA yang sama dengannya dan sahabatnya, Reiner. Rasanya gadis itu jadi lebih cantik.. Walau ketomboyannya tidak berkurang.

Kadang, ada beberapa orang yang membuatnya merasa cemburu.. tapi Bertholdt adalah orang yang sepandai-pandainya menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Seperti Reiner yang suka menggoda Annie, walau kadang gadis itu mengabaikannya. Sebenarnya pria dengan rambut pirang itu sudah menyukai seseorang yang menurutnya lebih baik, Christa Reiss di kelas satu.

Dan satu orang lagi, Eren Jaeger di kelas satu yang suka mengagumi Annie, selalu mencari cara bagaimana ia bisa berlatih bela diri dengan Annie.

Oh, walau mereka bertiga sebenarnya adalah sahabat sepermainan, tapi Reiner berada di kelas tiga sedangkan Annie ada di kelas dua bersama dengan Bertholdt.

Beruntungnya lelaki itu karena ia bisa sekelas dengan Annie walau jarak duduk mereka selalu saja jauh. Sekolah mereka membebaskan murid-muridnya untuk duduk di tempat yang mereka sukai karena sistem belajar yang digunakan adalah _moving class_. Tentunya, kultur belajar mereka tidak sama dengan orang-orang yang memakai seragam di luar sana.

Suatu hari, ketika Reiner dan angkatannya sudah menyelesaikan pendidikannya di sekolah menengah dan menuju perguruan tinggi, Reiner sedikit sedih karena mungkin saja waktunya untuk bertemu dengan mereka, teman-teman dan juga adik-adik kelasnya hanya sedikit. Reiner yang paling tua selalu membuat contoh bagus dan beberapa kutipan yang membuat angkatan Eren dan Bertholdt merasa termotivasi, sering kali Reiner membantu mereka dan melindungi adik kelasnya.

Reiner adalah sosok seorang kakak laki-laki yang diidam-idamkan.

Lelaki itu memasuki sekolah tinggi kemiliteran di daerah Rose, kota Jinae. Tempat yang lumayan jauh dari sekolah menengah mereka.

Kelas tiga, Bertholdt kembali ditempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan Annie Leonhardt. Ia merasa senang, tapi tetap saja ia masih tidak bisa membuat Annie berbicara dengannya seperti yang setiap hari Reiner lakukan. Hari ini Bertholdt sedikit membuat kemajuan dalam hal bangku, ia berada di samping Annie.. yah, bisa dibilang dua orang dari gadis itu..

Singkat waktu, ketika mereka sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan di bangku SMA, Bertholdt bertujuan masuk ke sekolah fakultas kedokteran. Meneruskan impiannya menjadi dokter.

Membahas tentang kelulusan, ada mitos tua yang mengatakan jika SMA 104 Maria adalah tempat bertemunya para jodoh. Bertholdt tidak tahu itu benar atau salah tapi ia berharap itu akan terjadi, mungkin saja gadis yang ia favoritkan saat ini akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya. Ah, namanya mitos bagi mereka, kadang benar kadang salah.

Namun, harapan Bertholdt sedikit kandas ketika tahu Annie tidak melanjutkan pendidikannya di kampus yang sama dengan Bertholdt. Annie lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan pembelajarannya di kampus elit di daerah Sina.

"Jadi Annie melanjutkan sekolahnya di kota itu," Bertholdt mengangguk lemah. Reiner sudah tahu perasaan Bertholdt pada gadis itu.

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu dan Reiner pun menjadi seorang abri.. ia mendapatkan gelar tinggi dalam waktu yang lumayan singkat sedangkan Bertholdt masih melanjutkan sekolahnya untuk tahun ketiga, dan ia amat jarang berkomunikasi dengan Annie bahkan bisa dikatakan tidak pernah. Ingin sekali ia mencoba menghubunginya. Ia tidak bisa melupakannya walau ditengah kesibukannya menjadi seorang mahasiswa tahun ketiga.

Tapi Bertholdt harus fokus untuk lulus.

* * *

Di waktu yang sama sebenarnya ada dua orang lagi yang ia kenal dari SMA yang sama, Sasha dan Marco. Kadang mereka menyempatkan waktu untuk membuat tugas bersama.

"Setelah lulus, kalian ingin bekerja di mana?" Tanya Sasha pada teman seangkatannya itu. Sebenarnya mereka bertiga jarang berkumpul seperti ini semasa sekolah menengah, bahkan mereka hampir tidak mengenal satu sama lain. Mungkin karena dipertemukan oleh jurusan yang sama, hubungan mereka jadi lumayan dekat.

"Aku ingin bekerja di rumah sakit kota Trost," ucap Bertholdt sembari menggaruk pelipisnya. Marco pun tidak ingin merahasiakan apa cita-citanya setelah ini.

"Kalau aku, aku ingin bekerja di farmasi dekat ibukota tapi aku juga ingin melanjutkan kuliah sambil bekerja," kedua pria itu lalu melihat ke arah Sasha yang senyam-senyum tidak jelas, entah apa maksudnya.

"Kalau kau, Sasha?" Sepertinya gadis dengan kuncir ekor kuda itu malu mengatakannya tapi ia sudah memutuskannya sejak kemarin, itulah alasannya kenapa ia bertanya tadi.

"Aku ingin membantu ayahku atau menjadi guru TK saja," kedua lelaki di sampingnya terdiam. Dari lulusan fakultas kedokteran, ia hanya ingin membantu bisnis kafeayahnya atau menjadi guru TK saja? Yah, kadang ada orang yang berpikir beda atau berubah pikiran.

"Aku tidak sehebat kalian, ya.. kupikir aku juga tidak terlalu pintar di ilmu kedokteran. Makanya aku hanya ingin mengambil profesi yang sederhana saja," ucap Sasha sembari menggaruk tengkuknya. Sasha mulai berbicara kembali.

"..Lagipula, aku menyukai anak kecil," kedua lelaki di sampingnya hanya diam melihatnya dengan tatapan yang menilai Sasha jika ia.. _wanita yang lembut, ya_. Bertholdt mulai berpikir kembali.. bagaimana jadinya jika Annie seperti ini? Namun ia langsung menghapus pikiran itu. Ah, sudahlah ia harus fokus pada satu hal yang lebih penting sekarang dan.. mungkin melupakan Annie.

_Then—_

"Bertholdt!" Hari itu, Marco diajak jalan-jalan oleh Armin dan Jean, Marco tidak mempunyai jadwal kuliah. Bertholdt dan Sasha hanya berdua saat itu. Sasha ingin menikmati kafedi dekat kampus mereka sambil mengerjakan tugasnya dan rencananya ia ingin mengajak Bertholdt.

"Mau mengerjakan tugas sambil ngopi, Bertholdt?" Tanya Sasha.

"Boleh saja."

_Café—_

Mereka terus disibukkan dengan tugas tertulis dan mengetik mereka. Jika ada percakapan paling tentang apa yang mereka pelajari di kampus. Mereka terus mengulang tentang penyakit, bakteri, virus dan lainnya. Sebenarnya Sasha sangat capek dan lebih memilih menambah _milkshake_nya sedangkan Bertholdt terus mengerjakan tugasnya.

Iseng-iseng, gadis itu terus melihat ke seberang meja.. ke arah wajah Bertholdt yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugasnya.

"..Bertholdt," tiba-tiba Sasha memanggilnya. Bertholdt pun mengangkat kepalanya, menanggapi panggilan gadis itu.

"Iya?" Sasha sudah bosan dengan serangkaian pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan pada si rajin dan si jenius di depannya itu. Waktunya untuk membicarakan hal yang lain.. boleh, 'kan? Tidak salah, 'kan?

"Apa.. kau tidak pernah berbicara dengan _Annie_ lagi?" Bertholdt hanya diam. Lelaki itu tetap menjaga sikapnya agar tidak kelepasan, walau rasanya jantung ingin keluar ketika Sasha menyebutkan nama gadis pirang itu. Namun lelaki itu sadar jika Sasha sepertinya membutuhkan jawaban.

"..Tidak, aku belum pernah berbicara dengannya lagi," lalu Bertholdt meminum tehnya.

Tiba-tiba Sasha semakin penasaran dan bertanya kembali.

"Apa.. kau menyukai Annie?"

_Ting!_

Cangkir berisikan air teh yang Bertholdt minum saat itu membuatnya tersedak. Padahal lelaki itu ingin segera melupakan Annie di masa-masa kuliahnya, karena.. untuk apa ia memedulikan gadis yang bahkan berbicara padanya pun ia tidak pernah.

"..Dulu," Sasha mulai merasa tidak enak ketika Bertholdt membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu yang ada. Gadis itu segera meminta maaf pada Bertholdt.

"Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku terlalu frontal," Bertholdt merasa tidak enak ketika melihat paras Sasha yang bersalah.

"Ah, tidak apa.." Sasha tersenyum kembali, setelahnya ia melanjutkan tugas ketiknya.

Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu yang lama di kafe itu, mengerjakan tugas-tugas mereka yang hampir selesai. Sasha bisa merasakan senyum di wajahnya kembali mengembang. Bertholdt memutuskan melanjutkan tugasnya untuk nanti, sekalian menunggu Sasha yang hampir selesai, katanya.

"Ah! Selesai, akhirnya.." Ucap Sasha lalu ia meregangkan tubuhnya di sofa kafe itu. Bertholdt hanya tersenyum kecil, melihat Sasha.. seperti seekor kucing yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

_Tomorrow—_

Bertholdt tidak mempunyai jadwal, kecuali Marco yang kemarin tidak masuk. Ia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan dengan sepeda motornya ke berbagai tempat di pusat kota. Namun ia menemukan sosok yang kemarin bercakap-cakap dengannya.. Sasha yang kini bersama dengan seorang lelaki berambut hitam lekat, bergaya rambut di belah tengah.

Samuel..

Walau beda kampus, ia masih bisa mengingatnya. Dan kini ia bersama Sasha, tertawa dengan riangnya.

Bertholdt diam, melihat mereka.. ingin lebih mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi.. ia juga tidak ingin mengganggu suasana mereka yang kelihatannya asyik. Melihat gadis bersurai cokelat yang kini sedang menggeraikan rambutnya begitu cantik, seakan ia memang sedang kencan dengan lelaki di depannya.

Bertholdt langsung memutar balik, mencari jalan yang membuatnya tidak melalui Sasha dan Samuel.

Ah, ia ingat satu jam lagi ia harus bertemu dengan Reiner di sebuah restoran yang tidak jauh dari sana. Pada akhirnya ia ke sana lebih awal dan berniat menunggu Reiner untuk lebih lebih lama.

_One hour—_

"Ou, Bertholdt dari tadi?" Bertholdt tersenyum menanggapi sang abri berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Ia menjawabnya dengan senyum.

"Baru saja," Reiner langsung memanggil seorang pelayan dan memesan makanan dari menu yang pelayan itu kasih.

"Jadi, bagaimana kuliahnya?" Tanya Reiner dengan seringainya.

"Lancar-lancar saja," ucap Bertholdt sembari meminum tehnya.

"Oh, apa kau masih ingin berbicara dengan Annie?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu ditunjukkan padanya, Annie.. yang selalu ingin ia lupakan untuk saat ini.

"..Tidak juga," Reiner tertawa keras ketika Bertholdt mengatakannya dengan dingin.

"Haha.. Sebenarnya tidak lama ini, aku bertemu dengan Annie dan berbicara dengannya," Bertholdt menunjukkan rasa kepenasaranannya, bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengannya? Oh, iya.. Bertholdt sibuk dengan tugas kampusnya. Mungkin saja Reiner menghubungi gadis itu.

"Kau tahu, 'kan? Dia suka dengan Armin," Bertholdt mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Nah, kali ini Armin sedang menjalani hubungan dengan Christa," Reiner terus menyeringai seperti senang. Padahal ia sudah senang jika dekat dengan Christa saat dulu. Christa yang baik hati kali ini berpasangan dengan si jenius Armin? Si lem—tidak usah disebutkan, deh.

"..Bagaimana denganmu, Reiner?" Reiner merasa tidak enak mengatakan sesuatu pada sahabatnya kali ini.

"Yah, kita lihat saja nanti. Lagipula masa hidupku masih panjang," Bertholdt terdiam.

_To be Continued—_

* * *

_A/N_: Oi, _readers_! Akhir-akhir ini saya banyak ngebuat fic (yang kebanyakan) tentang Bertholdt apalagi dengan.. Sebenarnya saya bukan spesialis _Romance_ tapi kebanyakan fic saya bercerita tentang romantika kehidupan, uegh. Fic ini sebenarnya udah lumayan lama saya buat, cuman saya sengaja timbun di gudang polder saya :D. Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam menceritakan kegiatan anak fakultas kedokteran ya. Maklum belum ke sana, hehe.. Sudah maklumi saja jika memang salah ya.

_A/N_: Saya juga bakal nge_ship_ Bertholdt sama _pair_nya di sini nanti, siapa dia? Oh, yang pasti dia cewek dan _pair_nya _minor_ T^T

Yah, segitu aja dari saya mah.. Monggo ripiunya kritik dan saran diterima :D


	2. A Long Life?

**Love Story**

—_A Long Life?  
_

_**Disclaimer: Isayama Hajime-sensei**_

_**Story belong to: Iwashime Fue**_

_AU, OOC (mungkin, tapi mereka udah dewasa ceritanya), de el el._

* * *

Answer for you! Di bawah ini.. _Danke_ buat yang udah mereview!

**ScarletKnight23:** _Danke_! Makasih buat jadi orang pertama yang mereview, hehe. Terimakasih juga buat saran dan kritiknya ya, maaf.. pairnya belum bisa saya kabulkan (emangnya inyong author opo penghulu? Main kabul aja, eeh). Tolong ikutin cerita saya lagi ya, bakal ada chap tiganya! :D

_For Guest: Terimakasih banyak buat yang sudah mereview. Ya.._

* * *

Bertholdt menerima kabar jika temannya meninggal kemarin malam, ia adalah korban tabrak lari. Ia dan pasangannya ditemukan di tengah jalan, berdarah.. lelaki itu berambut hitam dengan muka berbintik, seseorang yang selalu menemani hari-harinya..

Marco..

Marco yang meninggal kemarin sore karena sebuah kecelakaan. Bertholdt hanya bisa membesarkan matanya, bagaimana bisa.. Marco yang baru saja sempat ia temui kini.. telah tiada? Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya? Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang baru kemarin bersama dengannya?

"..Marco," Jean mengucapkan nama sahabatnya ketika acara pemakaman sedang berjalan. Tidak pernah ia kira bahwa hari kemarin membuat kehidupannya di dunia berakhir. Padahal.. Marco ingin menjalani masanya sebagai seorang yang bekerja di sebuah farmasi.

Sore itu Marco pulang dari kampusnya. Tiba-tiba saja ketika ia hendak melewati jalan dengan tikungan tajam, sebuah truk yang melaju kencang menabraknya, sepertinya sang pelaku sedang mabuk dan ketika tahu ia menabrak Marco yang sudah telentang tidak berdaya tanpa nyawa, dia melarikan diri. Untuk saat ini polisi terus mencari pelaku.

Aah.. hidup yang panjang, ya? Apa.. Bertholdt bisa meneruskan hidupnya? Jika ia diizinkan untuk mempunyai umur yang panjang, ia harap bisa memiliki hidup yang menyenangkan, mempunyai pekerjaan, rumah dan.. _seseorang_ yang bisa terus menemaninya sampai akhir hayat.

* * *

_Then—_

Setengah semester sudah dilalui oleh Bertholdt dan beberapa bulan telah dilalui tanpa Marco. Hanya Sasha dan ialah yang kadang suka mengerjakan tugas bersama. Sebenarnya setiap kali Bertholdt bertemu dengan gadis itu, ia selalu teringat pertemuannya dengan Samuel. Sebenarnya.. mereka sedang apa saat itu? Pikirnya.

Bertholdt tidak berani menanyakannya. Tapi, ia tidak akan pernah tahu jika ia terus seperti ini, terus memendamnya. Mungkin ada waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya, dan itu adalah.. sekarang.

"Sasha, sebenarnya kau sedang apa ketika bertemu dengan Samuel?" Tanya Bertholdt ketika ia selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Yang ditanyai langsung mengangkat kepala dari tugas tertulisnya, berpikir dahulu sebelum menjawab.. atau lebih tepatnya, mengingat.

"Um.. oh! Kebetulan ketika aku janjian sama Mikasa, aku bertemu dengannya dan Connie," Connie? Oh, ternyata ia tidak hanya berdua tapi juga dengan Connie, lalu sebenarnya ke mana Connie saat itu? Bertholdt bahkan tidak melihatnya sama sekali.

"Ah, dia membeli donat untuk kami, jadi ia meninggalkan kami—eh, tunggu kenapa kau tahu?" Bertholdt tertangkap basah, ah.. ternyata memang tidak benar menanyakan hal ini, ia tidak berpikir ulang. Jadi dia hanya jujur untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Aku.. tidak sengaja melihat kau dengan Samuel," ucapnya, sedangkan Sasha meresponnya dengan singkat. Lalu Sasha menyeduh tehnya yang masih panas, ia lupa jika teh di restoran yang sedang mereka tempati itu sekalinya hangat sama dengan panas sekali.

"..P-panas!" Sasha langsung menyimpan cangkir itu kembali dan menciumi jari-jarinya yang tadi memegang cangkir. Bertholdt awalnya hanya datar melihat Sasha, namun setelah ia mengingat ekspresi saat Sasha menyimpan cangkir itu kembali.

Ia tertawa kecil, sukses membuat gadis itu sedikit kesal dan bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa, sih?" Tanya Sasha, risih.

"Ekspresimu.." Sasha memajukan bibirnya, menanggapi tawa kecilBertholdt.

* * *

_Tahun keempat—_

Sudah saatnya mereka, Bertholdt dan angkatannya untuk menyelesaikan pembelajaran mereka sebagai mahasiswa/i. Hari wisuda pun sudah berada di depan mata. Penghargaan dan ijazah diberikan, tidak lupa bunga disisipkan di setiap baju mereka.

Selesai pemberian penghargaan dan ijazah yang diterima oleh Bertholdt, ia langsung menghampiri sahabatnya yang kini memakai sebuah kemeja berlengan seperempat. Yah, Reiner sudah menganggap Bertholdt bukan sahabat, tapi ia menganggap Bertholdt sebagai keluarganya.

Sebagiannya angkatan Eren pun menghadiri kelulusan mereka.

"Selamat Bertholdt!" Serangkaian ucapan selamat ditujukan pada sahabat mereka di masa SMA, angkatan di bawah Bertholdt tidak melupakan Sasha.. tapi mereka juga malu karena gadis itu kini sedang bersama dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya terlihat sangat bangga melihat Sasha yang lulus, menerima sebuah gulungan yang berisi penghargaan.

Hari-hari sibuk menjadi seorang dokter pun dimulai ketika ia diterima bekerja di rumah sakit Shigansina, mencari uang selama lebih dari tujuh tahun dan tinggal di kosan kecil. Lima tahun setelah mendapat uang yang cukup untuk tempat tinggal, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke daerah Trost, impiannya.. dan rumah tua yang sudah direnovasi di bukit yang mengarah ke pantai. Tempat tinggal, pekerjaan dan gaji.. semuanya sudah ia dapatkan.

* * *

Ia hampir berkepala tiga, dan ia masih belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat untuknya, mungkin saja.. ia akan menyerah. Bahkan sebelumnya ia belum pernah menjalani hubungan spesial dengan satu wanita pun.

Akhir-akhir ini, ia jadi lebih sering bertemu dengan Reiner yang sudah menjabat sebagai jenderal termuda dan.. sebenarnya sebulan yang lalu, ia bertunangan dengan seorang wanita. Sebagai sahabat, tentu Bertholdt senang tapi kesenangan itu tidak terlalu menyamankan untuknya, saat itu Reiner mengatakan jika—

Ia ingin menikahi Annie. Sudah sejak lama Annie selalu bersama Reiner, menceritakan masalah-masalahnya pada pria itu.. bahkan Annie pernah memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada Reiner. Pada akhirnya Annie merasa lebih nyaman bersama dengan Reiner, begitu juga dengan pria itu.

Tentu, mereka berdua tidak bisa terus-menerus memimpikan bahwa Armin atau Christa suatu hari akan mendatangi mereka dan membuat salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya, tidak. Bahkan Armin dan Christa sudah menikah sejak mereka 27. Bukan berarti keduanya menikah karena pasangan mereka adalah pelarian masing-masing, tidak..

Tapi karena memang sudah lama, mereka menyimpan perasaan yang bertepuk kedua tangan. Mereka nyaman dengan satu sama lain dan Annie tidak ingin seorang pun mengetahui hubungan mereka kecuali ketika mereka bertunangan.

_..Bagaimana dengan Bertholdt?_

* * *

_To be Continued—_

_A/N: Hai, readerss.. entah kenapa saya di sini kayak seorang author yang beng-beng ya a.k.a breng—yah, tapi readers bisa menikmati fic saya enggak? Ceritanya memang shoujo banget, tapi saya cuman pingin tahu bagaimana komentarnya—_

_Itu bertanda bahwa readers sekalian.. uhm.. enggak usah diam-diam ya, saya enggak disable guest anonymousnya juga, lo.. silahkan isi formulis di bawah ini. RnR please! Kritik dan saran yang baik dipersilahkan.._


End file.
